10 coisas que eu odeio em você
by Lih Helsing
Summary: E porque eu simplesmente não consigo encontrar uma que me faça parar de amar você J/L
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**

* * *

  
**

Eu odeio você

Odeio tudo em você; Odeio o jeito que sorri, que ri, que come, que respira. Odeio o fato de você continuar respirando quando eu simplesmente não posso evitar que a minha respiração continue com a nossa proximidade.

Odeio o fato de que você se acha melhor do que todos, e odeio, principalmente, o fato de que você é diferente de todos.

De todos os caras.

Você é tão romântico quanto é idiota, e é tão impossível não se apaixonar por você como é fácil começar a te odiar.

Posso listar 1, 10 e até 1000 motivos para te odiar.

Mas não sou capaz de listar nem mesmo 1 motivo para não te amar.

* * *

Mini, mini, mini, mini prólogo porque eu tô sem word e não consigo digitar a fic e escrever no papel destrói todas as minhas inspirações. Bom o intuito é mais ou menos esse, listar 10 motivos porque a Lily odeia o James e vice-versa. Mas você vão ver ao longo da fic que ela não consegue não pensar também em porque GOSTAR dele... Ah, enfim. Complexo demais, vou agilizar o primeiro capítulo e vamos ver como vai ser. E bom, mandei reviews! Êee, me façam feliz antes mesmo de postar o efetivo começo da fic.

Beijo!


	2. Brincadeiras

* * *

**.Odeio esse seu jeito arrogante**

- Ei, ranhoso! – Sirius Black balançou a cabeça numa tentativa falha de tirar uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos. Severus se limitou a lançar-lhe um olha raivoso sem deixar de andar daquele jeito evasivo, balançando suas vestes quase que de propósito. – É importante... Eu... Eu preciso da sua ajuda! – Depois de hesitar por um minuto, Black parou de andar, sabia que o outro pararia quando digerisse a informação.

Dito e feito. Em questão de segundos Snape se embaralhou com as próprias pernas, quase indo ao chão, num misto de surpresa e distração. Um dos marotos pedindo a SUA ajuda? Rolou os olhos e diminuiu o passo, mas sem parar como o grifinório imaginou que faria.

- Achei que fosse me ignorar para sempre... – Sirius riu divertido, e em algumas longas passadas estava ao lado do garoto e passava um de seus braços em volta do ombro do outro, os aproximando como se fossem amigos de longa data.

- O que você quer, Black? – Quem conduzia o caminho era o Grifinório que tinha que controlar os passos para não ir muito mais rápido do que o menor.

- Quanto rancor, hein Severus? – O sorriso confiante nunca abandonando seu rosto ossudo e pálido. As feições brincalhonas camufladas nas pequenas falhas que sua jovialidade já apresentava. Snape preferia nem entender como elas teriam aparecido.

- Será que você pode me soltar? – Os olhos negros faiscavam em uma raiva que quase transbordava e Snape tentava, inutilmente, desfazer o aperto dos dedos magros em seus ombros. Tinha que admitir que o garoto era, sem dúvida, bem mais forte.

- Ah, desculpe... – Sirius parecia realmente constrangido quando afastou-se, estavam na metade do jardim que levava até o Salgueiro Lutador. – Só estava garantindo a você que eu e James não estávamos pensando em te azarar nem nada assim. Não é um plano maléfico ou sei lá...

Severus deu um salto se virando de costas para o garoto que ainda falava e analisando cada pedacinho do jardim até a porta do castelo, alguns alunos desciam para apreciar o ar fresco da primavera, mas nenhum sinal de Potter. Respirou fundo, ainda desconfiado, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, preparado para qualquer contra ataque que se fizesse necessário. Se o sonserino tinha aprendido alguma coisa em todos aqueles anos era, com certeza, nunca baixar a guarda com James Potter e Sirius Black soltos por aí.

- Ei, você me ouviu? – O garoto ria da desconfiança do outro, mas este não parecia achar a menor graça em tudo aquilo. Era realmente... _Suspeito._

- Sim, não sou surdo. Nem retardado. Apenas não confio em você – Ele rosnou, dando de ombros. Mais sincero do que Sirius jamais havia visto. Riu por dentro com aquela situação.

- Fica frio, Ranhoso – O grifinório deu um soco leve no ombro do outro.

- Perto demais, Black. – Ele se afastou dois passos e largou o bolso, sem parecer menos nervoso ou apreensivo. – O que você quer afinal?

- Eu... – E pela primeira vez ele amarrou a cara, claramente irritado. Seu tom de voz não passou de um sussurro. – Preciso da sua ajuda.

- O que? – Snape censurou um sorriso que teimava em se abrir. Tinha escutado perfeitamente, apesar de desacreditar na cena que se desenrolava. Mas Severus mantinha seu lado cruel intacto para momentos de fraqueza como esses, onde quem estivesse por cima fosse ele.

- Você escutou, Severus.

- Não, não ouvi – Confessou, por fim, divertindo-se com a cara emburrada do mais alto.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda – Aumentou o tom de voz e falou claramente. Torceu para que, se ele não tivesse escutado, fosse bom em leitura labial. Era humilhante demais.

- Poxa, mal posso acreditar – Snape ainda tinha muito venenos escondido – Um maroto pedindo ajuda a um mero... Ranhoso como eu! Vai chover unicórnios, Black! – Ele parecia estar em uma festa, a satisfação evidente em sua voz.

- É, eu sei, eu sei. E a chuva está prevista para daqui a cinco minutos. Quero ser breve.

Snape cruzou os braços, o sorriso se alargava de orelha a orelha.

- Precisa de ajuda em que?

- Poções... – Suspirou, cansado. Já esperava essa reação dele.

- Hum... Tudo bem, querido amigo. Eu posso te ensinar – o Slytherin devolveu as ironias seguidas de leves tapidinhas no ombro. Estava apreciando cada segundo daquilo.

- Obr... Ok, Snape. – Sirius bufou, irritado. Suas feições agora estava duras, raivosas. – Olha, eu preciso ir. Me avisa depois em quais horários está livre... – Ele falava e andava, Snape ainda o mirava, completamente absorto e abobado com o que estava escutando.

Sirius fez sua melhor cara de raiva e antes de se virar, chamou a atenção de Snape pela última vez.

- Ah, Ranhoso... – O Slytherin absorvido em sua satisfação o mirava, a cabeça voando para todas as vinganças que poderia cometer enquanto estivesse lhe ensinando algo útil. – Você não devia confiar em um Maroto. NUNCA. – Dito isso, Sirius se virou e correu, seu maxilar se retorcendo em algo que parecia um sorriso maldoso.

Severus não teve tempo nem para perceber o que estava realmente acontecendo, quando deu por si, seus cabelos cobriam seus olhos negros, o céu estava no lugar do chão. Se viu de ponta cabeça, o calcanhar direito preso por uma corda invisível e a varinha, solitária, caída ao chão.

As risadas que ele tão bem conhecia ecoavam em sua cabeça, mas ele sabia que eles estavam ali, há alguns metros, rindo da ingenuidade dele. Se xingou por dentro de tudo que se poderia imaginar.

- E aí, ranhosinho... – A voz debochada de James Potter mergulhou direto nos ouvidos de Snape. – Como o mundo fica de ponta cabeça?

Riu junto com Sirius, satisfeitos com seu próprio plano. Lupin estava mais atrás, envergonhado e contanto os segundos para que aquilo acabasse... Se alguém os achasse lá.

- E viu como fomos bonzinhos com você? – O de cabelos cumpridos sorria ao lado do amigo – Apesar de, opinião própria, achar que você deveria estar só de cueca. Você se divertiu sonhando que estava me humilhando, Snapezinho?

O menor grunhiu com raiva e se balançou freneticamente no ar. Esforços inúteis.

- Potter! – o moreno passou a mão pelo cabelo ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado, um timbre feminino e doce pairava no ar.

- Ah, as mulheres já clamam meu nome, Padfoot!

Potter nunca foi muito bom em perceber as emoções e, decididamente, a ruiva furiosa que descia a passos largos o jardim não estava sendo delicada e nem mesmo possuía essa intenção.

- Ei... Prongs. – Sirius parecia um tanto quanto assustado. – Não acho que Lily Evans com a varinha em punhos e esse olhar mortal estejam clamando seu nome.

James sentiu sua varinha voar longe, a ruiva ainda se aproximava imponente.

- James Potter. – Repetiu bufando, quando os alcançou. Os olhos verdes demonstravam raiva e talvez uma certa decepção. – Como você pode ser tão infantil, ridículo e arrogante? E tudo ao mesmo tempo?! – Ela realmente parecia inconformada com ele.

- Lily... Eu...

- Olha James, eu estou realmente cansada de você e dessas suas atitudes infantis. Parece quase uma criança que eu tenho que ficar de olho vinte quatro horas por dia. É só eu virar as costas por um minuto, que resolve aprontar com alguém. E francamente, porque SEMPRE o Severus? Ele nunca fez nada de mal para nenhum de vocês.

- É mas ele trata você mal, e você é a única que não percebe, Lily Evans.

- Se eu ligasse falaria mais com você e menos com ele. Mas a sua idiotice parece não ter fim, e supera qualquer erro que ele possa cometer.

- Você está defendendo o Ranhoso? Está dizendo que ele é melhor do que eu?

James abriu os braços como se fosse inaceitável o que ela dizia. Sirius já tinha se refugiado ao lado de Remus, os dois rolavam os olhos. Aquelas discussões deles estavam se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes. Tinham sido feitos um para o outro, só não sabiam disso ainda.

- Sim, eu estou!

- Francamente, Lily. Sabe qual o meu problema com ele? É que ele gosta de você, ele é apaixonado por você. E eu... Não quero concorrência.

Ou talvez já tivessem plena certeza. Sirius e Remus riram e Snape ainda se debatia, de ponta cabeça, a discussão do casal parecia que iria longe dessa vez.

A ruiva pareceu desarmada por um segundo. James Potter tinha acabado de admitir que gostava dela, ali, na frente de todo mundo e sem ser arrogante ou infantil. Tinha sido até... Fofo!

- Não que alguém seja páreo para mim, sabe? Mas... Melhor prevenir do que...

Lily bufou.

- James, nem mesmo quando uma pontinha de esperança de que você deixe de ser um grande imbecil surge, você consegue mantê-la.

- Com você defendendo seu amiguinho ali, eu nem tenho vontade de cumprir o que te prometi, Lily. Francamente, ele te ofende!

- Você é tão infantil. Não é assim que vai me conquistar.

- Perdi a vontade de continuar com tal feito impossível, fique com seu ranhosinho. – James bufou mais uma vez, seus olhos traíam sua raiva, demonstrando claro arrependimento depois daquelas palavras. Tinha que aprender a calar a boca e ouvir de vez em quando.

O Gryffindor apanhou sua varinha, arremessada alguns metros pela garota e se encaminhou para o castelo sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez. Foi seguido apenas por Sirius.

- Lily... – Remus parecia tão chocado quanto ela, Severus já estava de volta ao chão, batia nas vestes que tinham ficado um pouco amarrotadas;

Os olhos verdes, marejados de lágrimas. Porque tinha que gostar de um cara tão arrogante, egocêntrico e imbecil?

- Severus... Se cuide – Lily forçou um sorriso a ele e se endireitou, apertando a mão de Remus na sua.

O Slytherin sentiu sua deixa para sair discretamente e aproveitou, agradecendo com um murmúrio quase inaudível.

- O que ele te prometeu? – Remus sorria com compaixão. Os dois realmente tinham extrapolado daquela vez.

- Que gostava de mim... E que faria o impossível para provar. E entre isso, ele disse que pararia de azarar os outros. Mas novamente a arrogância e necessidade de se mostrar melhor do que os outros, fala mais alto na existência de James Potter.

Lily tinha a voz embargada, parecia prestes a chorar a qualquer segundo.

- Escuta... Não é errado você gostar dele, está bem? Eu, como homem, admito que é quase impossível não gostar. Ele só é infantil às vezes, mas você exagerou um pouco hoje, Lily.

- De-desculpe... – Ela gaguejou, uma lágrima escapando teimosamente.

- Não me peça desculpas, peça a ele. – Remus a puxou delicadamente pela mão, direcionando-a para o castelo.

Quando estavam prestes a alcançar as enormes e imponentes portas, Remus se adiantou um ou dois passos e entrou antes dela.

Assim que a ruiva pôs os pés para dentro do corredor de entrada, um enorme buquê de lírios se fez real a sua frente. As lágrimas cessaram, mas as que tinham caído a denunciavam.

- Andou chorando por mim, Evans? – James estava mais radiante do que nunca, o buquê ainda estendido para ela num gesto cordial. – Achou que eu fosse mesmo desistir de você por um babaca feito o ranhoso? Me poupe, Lily. – O moreno riu, divertido. E de repente só haviam os dois ali diante daquela imensidão de lírios brancos, os favoritos de Lily, e sorrisos.

Ela odiava tanto aquele jeito arrogante de ser, suas maneiras infantis e convencidas.

Mas se não fosse por isso, talvez ele nem fosse romântico. Talvez ele nem fosse James.

E Lily o odiava, sabendo que era impossível não estar apaixonada por ele.

**.E odeio esse seu romantismo irresistível. **

**

* * *

**

Cá estou eu com o primeiro capitulo de 10 coisas que eu odeio em você!

Bom, explicando melhor a fic, acho que esse primeiro capitulo deixou a entender melhor o que eu quis fazer com isso. Aviso aos navegantes que não tem nada a ver com filmes, músicas, séries e derivados, exceto pelo nome. Estou fazendo um pequeno resumo da história do James e da Lily, baseada em pensamentos dela e pequenos 'flash backs' de memórias de atittudes do nosso querido Potter-pai e de como ela tenta odiar até as coisas boas. Só para tirá-lo da cabeça.

Eles claramente já estão apaixonados, só ainda tem medo de se assumirem.

Enfim, as primeiras 30 palavras da fic tiveram um resultado e tanto, o tal do prólogo. Espero que gostem do primeiro capitulo. Por enquanto serão cinco, a não ser que a resposta seja MUITO boa e eu arranje inspiração para contar o lado James da história! *u*

Mandem reviews, comentem, e tal! *u*

Beijo!**  
**


	3. Pedido

**.Odeio sua infantilidade**

Os lírios de James foram delicadamente colocados sobre a janela do dormitório de Lily, onde ela sempre pudesse olhar para eles. Tinha ficado realmente irritada com o garoto com a pequena brincadeira. E, realmente, para ele tudo era sempre isso. Sempre uma grande brincadeira.

Por isso Lily acreditava que nunca se veria ao lado de James Potter, talvez como uma boa amiga, mas não passaria disso, tinha certeza. Não aturaria duas de suas quinhentas brincadeiras e piadas sem graças diárias.

Tinha que confessar que ele era romântico, mas ele sempre estragava tudo com aquele quê de infantilidade. Era apenas uma criança crescida e ele não sabia como conciliar uma namorada e os amigos.

Porém ela podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes tinha sido romântico, ou fofo.

- Lily! – Quando a ruiva voltou a si estava caída no chão, sentiu uma dor estranha na cabeça e pôde ver seus livros espalhados a sua volta. James estava parado na sua frente, branco feito um fantasma. Os óculos rachados no chão.

- O que... O que houve? – Ela massageou a cabeça cuidadosamente, realmente estava dolorida e não tinha a menor idéia do que tinha acontecido.

- Você trombou em mim. – Ele realmente era direto. E grosso.

- Eu trombei em você? Ah, por favor. As chances disso ter acontecido são mínimas, James. Não tente me enrolar.

- Claro, Lily, claro. A culpa sempre é minha, francamente. – Ele girou os olhos e suspirou. Parecia cansado de sempre ter que discutir com ela. E sempre levar a pior.

- Você que é o infantil, aqui, James!

- O que? Eu nem falei nada e você já vem me atacando com palavras! – Ele mirou os olhos dela, mas estes desviaram com rapidez. Ela não iria se deixar perder nos profundos olhos castanhos dele. Estava cansada daquele truque barato.

Estava cansada de James Potter mas, por algum motivo, ela simplesmente não conseguia arrancá-lo de sua cabeça. Todos os seus movimentos diários pareciam arrastá-la até ele. Sempre.

- Certo, desculpe. – Foi a vez dela de bufar, irritada. – Me ajude a levantar.

- Eu não, mamãe – Ele riu, ela não.

- Não te dou isso então... – Pegou os óculos delicadamente e fingiu fazer força para quebrá-los ainda mais.

- LILY! – Ele se ajoelhou ficando cara a cara com ela. – Você está sendo infantil.

- Olha quem fala...

- O que eu te fiz hein? Isso é TPM? – O sorriso divertido voltou aos lábios dele quando a cara dela se fechou numa expressão um tanto quanto assustadora.

Qualquer um com um mínimo de senso sairia de lá naquele instante, para evitar conseqüências físicas.

James não era nem um pouco sensato.

- James... Potter – A ruiva sibilou entre dentes. Os óculos se rachando pouco a pouco em sua mão até que viraram pequenos estilhaços no chão.

- SUA MALUCA! Olha o que você fez.

- Escutou o que VOCÊ disse? – Estava tão irritada que se esqueceu de tomar cuidado com a proximidade deles. Poderia ser durona, mas não era absolutamente imune ao charme de James Potter, ainda mais se ele estivesse a alguns palmos de seu rosto.

- Claro, EU que disse afinal. – Ele concluiu o óbvio e ainda estava são para notar que apenas alguns centímetros os separavam.

- Estúpido. – O garoto se acomodou melhor entre as pernas dela e tocou seu rosto com delicadeza. Pode perceber a falha na respiração da ruiva e sorriu com o fato.

- Calma ruiva. – Ele escorregou os dedos gelados até o pescoço dela, queria sentir seus batimentos acelerados. Nada melhor do que isso para inflar ainda mais seu ego.

Lily hesitou na resposta por mais um segundo, foi suficiente para indicar a James que deveria prosseguir com o que estava fazendo. Ele não hesitou.

O tempo que aquilo demoraria não parecia importar, estavam absortos demais para pensar em outras coisas. E ele foi se aproximando lentamente, sem quebrar o contato visual por um segundo sequer, os narizes se tocaram e ele se permitiu roçar os dois carinhosamente. Tinha que mostrar a ela que não era só o idiota que pensava que fosse.

- Ah James! Você está aí... Opa... – O timbre de voz masculino que surgiu de repente foi suficiente para afastá-los, James caiu sentado a alguns passos dela e se virou conseguindo ver um borrão que distinguiu como Sirius. – Foi mal... Eu... TCHAU! – O garoto sumiu com a mesma rapidez que tinha aparecido, os olhos castanhos se voltaram para os verdes, mas estes voltaram a fugir. Suspirou, faria questão de agradecer Sirius pessoalmente mais tarde.

- Toma aqui, James – Ele podia jurar que ela nem tinha se mexido quando entregou os óculos dele, inteiros novamente, e guardou a varinha nas vestes apressadamente.

- Obrigado. – Ela se ajoelhou e buscou cada um de seus livros espalhados pelo chão, juntando-os na mesma pilha de origem e tentou se levantar sem sucesso, estava um pouco nervosa.

James estendeu a mão para a garota e ela aceitou a ajuda, um pouco relutante. As mãos se encaixavam perfeitamente, e isso parecia levar ondas de eletricidade por todo o corpo dela. Quando se soltaram, Lily, já de pé, estava um pouco arrepiada. Mas não admitiria isso para James nem sob tortura.

- Não tem de que. A culpa foi minha – E com isso, desapareceu pelo mesmo corredor em que Sirius estivera alguns segundos atrás, deixando um James confuso e irritado para trás.

Lily daria de tudo para que aquele dia acabasse logo. Queria deitar e finalmente pensar em cada detalhe separadamente, estava tudo absolutamente confuso em sua cabeça. Iria enlouquecer.

Se não eram aulas, eram trabalhos. Se não eram provas, era James. E tudo isso junto! A sanidade da ruiva ia por água abaixo em questão de minutos quando o maldito Potter se aproximava mais do que deveria. Era realmente impossível não ter no mínimo uma quedinha por ele.

Mas Lily? Bem, ela tinha um tombo por James e se tornava cada vez mais difícil esconder isso dele e de si mesma. Por vezes, pensou em mandar tudo por inferno, que se danasse sua sanidade, seu orgulho, queria estar com ele. Mas se ponderasse, seria melhor que o ensinasse tudo antes, mesmo que corresse riscos de perdê-lo no meio do caminho, do que passarem por um relacionamento conturbado.

ACORDA LILY! Já estava chamando de relacionamento seu futuro com James? Estava realmente exausta.

Sua atenção foi desviada por um aviãozinho de papel cuidadosamente dobrado que pousou em seu prato. Ótimo, não estava com fome mesmo.

"_Desculpe a interrupção de hoje mais cedo, diz Sirius. Eu digo que preciso falar com você depois do jantar, senhorita Evans"_

Cordial. E infantil, ridiculamente infantil. Fazer um aviãozinho de papel voar por todo o salão principal e depois cair no prato de Lily era TÃO James que chegava a irritá-la.

Na verdade ele vivia irritando-a, com todas as asneiras que poderia aprontar. Ou talvez fingisse estar irritada para não encarar o óbvio. Gostava dele.

Amassou o papel com toda a raiva e frustração do dia. As palavras de Sirius fizeram questão de transportá-la para um flash back dos acontecimentos anteriores e aquilo a deixou visivelmente sensível.

Não tinha certeza se gostaria de ter, finalmente, descoberto o gosto dos lábios de James. Ou como era seu beijo, se ele era carinhoso tanto quanto parecia.

Balançou a cabeça.

James, James, James. Porque não saía da sua cabeça?

Se levantou bruscamente deixando seu jantar quase intocado na mesa e saiu do salão principal. Passos apressados e o desejo de chegar logo no dormitório e fizeram ignorar os chamados.

Uma mão forte se apossou de seu braço direito antes que pudesse alcançar o primeiro lance de escadas.

- Eu disse que queria falar com você, Lily. – A voz irreconhecível soou calma, mas por dentro, James tremia. O que era aquela garota que o deixava tão nervoso com um pequeno sorriso.

- Fale então. – Ela não fez questão de se virar, aquilo o magoou.

- Olha pra mim.

- E se eu não quiser? – Rebateu, já estava se tornando chata aquela insistência, qualquer coisa que ele tivesse para falar deveria ser alguma infantilidade. Como sempre.

- Porque?

- Porque não quero.

- Será que é porque você tem medo? Medo de me olhar e se encontrar apaixonada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que James Potter? Tem medo de relacionamentos, Lily?

- Não seja ridículo.

- Então olha pra mim. Nos meus olhos.

- Não estou afim.

- Você está sendo infantil de novo, Lily. – Ele soltou o braço dela, não fazia sentido ficar discutindo.

- O infantil aqui é você, nós dois sabemos disso. E muito bem!

- Então olha para o crianção aqui. Mostra que não tem medo de mim.

- Eu não preciso te provar nada.

- De fato, não. Mas é falta de respeito, oh senhorita polida.

- O que você quer, James? – Se irritou e virou, braços cruzados num gesto claro de tédio. – Já não enjoou de encher o meu saco por hoje?

Os olhos se procuraram e mergulharam um no outro. Esse era o efeito James.

- Eu só queria... – James revelou uma única Begônia e ofereceu-a a garota, fazendo uma reverência. – Te convidar para o baile, Lily. Quer ir comigo?

Ela soltou um risinho, impossível de conter. Estava, de fato, surpresa e lisonjeada. James conseguia sempre surpreendê-la das melhores formas possíveis. Sentiu suas bochechas pinicarem quando segurou a flor delicadamente e ele retornou a posição inicial. A olhava, apreensivo.

- Eu... Bem, eu... – Lily pareceu pensar por no máximo dez segundos, mas a resposta já se encontrava escondida em baixo de sua língua. – Eu adoraria, James.

Um sorriso se alargou no rosto do garoto, mas diferente do comum, não era um sorriso de superioridade. Se aproximava de algo como genuína felicidade.

- Certo...! Te encontro as sete na sexta, então... – Ele se preparou pra se virar e ir embora, mas foi preso pela mão livre dela.

- Obrigada pelo convite, James... – Ela se aproximou e lhe depositou um delicado beijo em sua bochecha. Ambos coraram e sorriram instantaneamente.

- Obrigado pela futura companhia, Lily. – Ele acariciou de leve as costas da mão dela, num gesto carinhoso e piscou o olho antes dela se virar e seguir para o quarto.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos já bagunçados. A primeira etapa estava concluída.

E Lily teria apenas três dias para pensar qual roupa seria perfeita para a ocasião, as borboletas já se remexiam no estomago. E duas noites para entender seus próprios sentimentos. Ele se mostrou fofo naquela noite e ela o odiou ainda mais por isso. Por tornar cada dia mais impossível simplesmente não se apaixonar por James Potter.

**.E odeio esse seu jeito fofo **

**

* * *

**

Segundo Capítulo... Êeee *u*

Particularmente eu gostei desse porque foquei MUITO mais no James e na Lily e consegui apresentar direitinho as confusões na cabeça dela em relação a ele! =]

Super obrigada pelas reviews do capitulo anterior e do prólogo, meninas! Que bom que estão gostando, e espero que estejam totalmente adoçicadas depois desse mel todo que foi o segundo capítulo!

A begônia ser a flor foi total pensado nesse capítulo, vocês vão ver porque *u* Eu não costumo escrever longs, mas essa não é exatamente uma long... Só uma junção de várias shorts. Ai Deus aisudhauisdhausd

Deixem mais reviews e me façam mais feliz *u*

Beijo!**  
**


End file.
